


Our First Kiss

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@younglaurynhill/@coldflashtrash prompted "Coldflash first kiss! Those are the best ((((:"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CFTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFTrash/gifts).



Snart’s hands are cold against Barry’s face, smooth, broad palms and fingers edged in calluses cradling his jaw and cheek. Barry had breathed in, shakily, at the first touch.

He’d known that the cold gun must have some kind of effect on its user. The blasts of ice the gun gave off were cold enough to be registered via satellite, temperatures reaching absolute zero. Snart might wear the gloves that Cisco invented with the gun, but they only stop so much. Every time Snart shifts his grasp Barry has to fight back a shiver.

It might be for the best that Snart’s touch is freezing. Every other inch of Barry’s skin feels hot, like he’s burning up. Snart’s touch is cooling, almost grounding.

Barry still can’t believe he’s agreeing to this.

Snart seems to register the hesitation in his eyes, the corner of his mouth curving upwards into a half-smirk. “Hope you’re not having second thoughts about rushing into this, Scarlet,” he says.

As if they’re rushing into anything. Whatever this thing between them is- this tension that snaps and sings like a livewire- it’s existed for a while. It’s stretched taunt now, between their fight from earlier in the day and their agreement now to test the waters, to see if there’s something worth exploring here.

“I know what I’m doing, Snart,” Barry says, ignoring the way his voice has gone softer than it was five minutes ago, when he had walked into the warehouse. “Do you?”

Snart’s eyes go dark at the challenge in Barry’s voice, his hands tensing up, pushing into Barry’s skin. He steps forward, closing what little distance had remained between them, mouth unfurling into a truly unsettling cheshire cat smile. “I like to think I do.”

Their lips meet just as Barry closes his eyes.

Snart’s lips are cold, but somehow smooth. Earlier Barry had thought he smelled like winter, something minty with evergreen. It’s only intensified the closer they’ve gotten, and Barry smiles into the kiss at the realization Snart must use mint-flavored chapstick.

The taste of it is intoxicating. Before he knows what he’s doing, Barry finds himself tilting his head, deepening the kiss. Snart lets out a soft groan at that, mouth parting just a little, and Barry takes the chance to swipe his tongue lazily across Snart’s lips.

God, he tastes good. Better than anyone else that Barry’s ever kissed, and maybe he should find that worrying, but right now he’s too wrapped up in the way their tongues are tangling together to care.

Snart drops his hands to grip the belt loops of Barry’s jeans and presses forward, aligning their bodies from knees to hips. Barry hums happily at that, raising his arms and slinging them over Snart’s shoulders, tangling his hands in the hood of Snart’s parka to pull him even closer.

When they finally separate, it’s slow and lingering. They don’t pull back quickly, instead trading several slower kisses as they gradually pull apart.

Barry blinks his eyes open slowly, dazed from the kiss, to see Snart smiling softly at him.

“Well, Scarlet?” He says.

“Hm. Looks like you do know what you’re doing after all.”

 


End file.
